finalfantasyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Final Fantasy VIII
Final Fantasy VIII erschien 1999 und ist der achte Teil der Final-Fantasy-Reihe. Er wurde von Hironobu Sakaguchi und Shinji Hashimoto produziert und ist der zweite Teil, der für die PlayStation entwickelt wurde. Später erschien auch eine PC-Version. Dreizehn Wochen nach dem Erscheinungstermin hatte Final Fantasy VIII bereits mehr als 50 Mio. Dollar eingespielt, was ihn zum schnellstverkauften Teil der FF-Reihe macht. Außerdem wählten ihn die Leser der japanischen Zeitschrift „Famitsu“ bei der Wahl zum besten Spiel aller Zeiten auf den 22. Platz. Final Fantasy VIII ist ein Aufbruch von vielen traditionellen Standards der Serie. So gibt es erstmals durchgehend realistisch proportionierte Charaktere zu sehen, eine gesungene Titelmelodie, ein völlig anderes Gil-System und eine Abweichung von dem üblichen „Hochleveln“, mit dem die Charaktere bisher aufgewertet wurden. Außerdem wird auf das MP-basierte System für Zaubersprüche komplett verzichtet. Desweiteren ist Final Fantasy VIII der erste Teil der Serie, der nicht die traditionellen blauen Menü- und Textboxen, sondern schwarze, verwendet. Handlung Es herrscht Krieg! Seit der Superstaat Esthar sich vom westlichen Kontinent und Galbadia abgewendet hat, expandiert das galbadische Reich und drängt das Heilige Reich von Dollet in einen erbarmungslosen Krieg. In seiner Verzweiflung heuert die Regierung Dollets Söldner vom Balamb Garden an, um die Bedrohung abzuwenden. Unter den Söldnern befinden sich Squall, Cifer, Xell und Selphie, die zusammen mit anderen SeeDs in Dollet ihre Abschlussprüfung absolvieren sollen. thumb|left|140px|Die „FFVIII-Girls“: Selphie, Rinoa, Quistis Doch Cifer als Gruppenführer missachtet die Befehle seiner Vorgesetzten und stürmt den von Galbadia - Truppen besetzten Radioturm. Doch trotz des anfänglichen Erfolges gelingt es nicht die Invasoren aufzuhalten und die SeeDs aus dem Balamb Garden sind zum Rückzug gezwungen. Nichtsdestotrotz werden alle bis auf Cifer für ihre herausragende Leistung zu vollwertigen SeeDs befördert. Von nun an werden sie an richtigen Missionen in kleinen Gruppen auf der ganzen Welt operieren. Ihre erste Mission verschlägt sie nach Timber. Dort sollen sie sich den Waldeulen anschließen und Präsident Deling, das Oberhaupt des galbadianischen Staates entführen. Leider verläuft auch diese Mission nicht erfolgreich. Und wie vom Schicksal heraufbeschworen erscheint auch noch das größte Übel der Welt: Eine Hexe namens Edea. Sie bekehrt Cifer auf ihre Seite und nimmt ihn mit ins Dunkel. Und aus den Schatten heraus stürzt sie den Diktator Deling um sich selbst zum Oberhaupt des galbadianischen Imperiums zu kühren. Angesichts dieser neuen Bedrohung werden der vielversprechende Söldner Squall und seine Kameraden Selphie und Xell, wie auch ihre Mentorin Quistis auf Edea angesetzt. Sie sollen sie stürzen und Galbadia wie auch den Rest der Welt den Frieden wieder bringen. Im Verlauf ihrer Mission müssen die SeeDs feststellen, dass nicht Edea der Drahtzieher allen Übels ist. Eine verborgene Person im Hintergrund hält die Zügel der Vernichtung in den Händen. Doch noch mehr Angst als vor der grässlichen Macht, der sich Squall und sein Team entgegenstellen, haben sie vor den Beweggründen eben jener Person. Denn diese sind unbekannt... Charaktere * Squall Leonhart: Der Protagonist des Spieles. Er ist ein Söldner aus dem Balamb Garden und jagt der Hexe Edea hinterher. * Quistis Trepe: Sie ist Squalls und Cifers Lehrerin aus dem Balamb Garden. Sie verliebt sich in Squall. * Rinoa Heartilly: Die Protagonistin des Spieles. Sie ist Anführerin der Waldeulen und entpuppt sich später als Hexe. * Cifer Almasy: Der Antagonist des Spieles. er ist ebenfalls ein Söldner aus dem Balamb Garden und Squalls ewiger Rivale. * Xell Dincht: Er ist ein Söldner des Balamb Gardens. Er bevorzugt den direkten Nahkampf und verwendet daher nur seine Fäuste. * Selphie Tilmitt: Eine Söldnerin aus dem Trabia Garden. Sie kämpft mit Nun- Chakus und ist das Kind in der Gruppe. * Irvine Kinneas: Ein Söldner aus dem Galbadia Garden. Er ist der Schütze der Gruppe und ein richtiger Frauenheld. * Edea Kramer: Sie ist Cids Frau und eine Hexe die von Artemisia kontrolliert wird. Gameplay Das Gameplay unterscheidet sich stark von dem vorangegangener Teile. Am auffälligsten sind das Erhalten von Zaubersprüchen und das Kopplungs-System. Zaubersprüche und Abilities erhält man nicht mehr über Waffen oder bestimmte Berufe, sondern durch Drawen, also „Ziehen“, von den Monstern. Außerdem sind in der ganzen Welt Draw-Points verteilt, die zufällige Mengen von einem bestimmten Zauber enthalten. So erhaltene Zauber können entweder direkt im Kampf verbraucht oder gekoppelt werden, um bestimmte Statuseigenschaften zu erhöhen. Auf diese Weise sind MP und Gegenstände wie Äther aus dem Spielgeschehen verschwunden. Guardian Forces Die serientypischen, mächtigen Beschwörungen sind auch hier wieder dabei, und zwar unter dem Namen Guardian Forces (kurz G.F.s). Sie müssen mit einem Charakter gekoppelt werden, damit sie gerufen werden können und dem Charakter ihre spezifischen Fähigkeiten verleihen können. Anders als in früheren Teilen dauert das Herbeirufen eine gewisse Zeit, was durch eine sinkende ATB-Leiste angezeigt wird. Während dieser Zeit fangen die G.F.s Schaden ab und schützen so die Spielertruppe, können allerdings auch sterben. Fällt ihre ATB-Leiste auf 0, führen sie einen mächtigen Angriff aus. Präsentation thumb|right|250px|[[Squall Leonhart, Protagonist des Spiels]] Final Fantasy VIII ist ein weiterer Meilenstein der RPG- Geschichte und übertraf die Erwartungen nach Final Fantasy VII bei weitem. Die Grafik wurde noch einmal deutlich verbessert und erstmals tauchen die so viel hoch gelobten, genial gerenderten Videosquenzen auf. Vorzeigemodelle sind hier das Intro Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec und der Tanz von Squall und Rinoa. Die musikalische Untermalung stammt wieder von Nobuo Uematsu, der hiermit schon sein 23. Werk für Squaresoft ablieferte. Besonders erwähnenswert ist das Hauptthema „Eyes on Me“, das von Faye Wong, einem Pop-Sternchen aus Hong Kong gesungen wurde: Es verkaufte sich rekordbrechende 400.000 Mal. Folgende Soundtrack-Versionen erschienen auf CD: * Final Fantasy VIII: Original Soundtrack: Der offizielle Soundtrack auf insgesamt 4 CDs, arrangiert von Nobuo Uematsu. * FITHOS LUSEC WECOS VINOSEC: Final Fantasy VIII: Eine orchestrierte Version von ausgewählten Stücken, arrangiert von Shiro Hamaguchi. * Piano Collections: Final Fantasy VIII: Eine Piano-Version ausgewählter Stücke, arrangiert von Shiro Hamaguchi. Trivia * Fithos Lusec Wecos Vinosec ist ein Anagramm zu „Succession of Witches and Love“, zu deutsch „Abfolge von Hexen und Liebe“, also zentrale Themen des Spiels. * Final Fantasy VIII belegte 2006 bei einer Leserwahl der japanischen Famitsu zum besten Spiel aller Zeiten den 22. Platz. * In Japan konnten über 2,5 Millionen Einheiten von FFVIII abgesetzt werden. Intro _pZ2ibvZb2Q Weblinks * Offizielle nordamerikanische Webseite (englisch) * Final Fantasy VIII bei Wikipedia * Final Fantasy VIII bei MobyGames ! Kategorie:Spiele en:Final Fantasy VIII es:Final Fantasy VIII pl:Final Fantasy VIII